


Snow Jet

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian wants to go on a ride, reader isn't too keen until Sebastian makes her a deal too good to refuse.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've suffered with crap amounts of writers block and today went to my local Winter Wonderland for inspiration and found this ride, it looked fun until I saw it in action and my immediate thought was "there is no way I'd ever ride that!" 
> 
> Here's the ride: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IPyjrIsraw

It's "No, absolutely not"

You fold your arms and glare at Sebastian, who is smiling at you excitedly.

"Oh come on, it looks fun!" Sebastian pointed to the ride in front of you which consisted of little carriages in a circle.

You and Sebastian were in your town's "Winter Wonderland" which was a Christmas themed fair that happened every year. The fair consisted of a few game stalls, traditional Swedish huts, a ski rink and some rides. So far you and Sebastian had enjoyed a cosy meal in the hut and had gone out onto the ice rink together (Sebastian had been surprisingly clumsy out on the ice and had at one point proceeded to pull you down on top of him and you swear he had done so deliberately) and now he wanted to go on the rides.

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel instead?" you ask, looking at the ride wearily "I'm not sure I want to ride this"

"No, I've been on that ride and it's too slow, please? For me?" he gave you a pleading look and you try not to look at him, knowing if you did so you'd give in.

"Okay" Sebastian sighed "how about if you ride this with me, I'll let you sit in the car"

You turn to look at him and ask "really?"

Sebastian knew you were endlessly fascinated with Formula One and you had been begging him for months to let you sit in Margarita for a few minutes, was this a sign he was crumbling?

"Yes" Sebastian says "I will let you sit in Margarita, but only if you get on this ride with me"

"It's a deal!" you say happily, throwing your arms around his waist. Sebastian hugs you back tightly.

"Okay! I'll get the tickets" Sebastian says with a pleased smile as he takes your hand in his and practically runs over to the ticket counter with you.

Once you had your tickets and were strapped into one of the little carriages, you suddenly had doubts.

You didn't really like fast rides. Ever since you were a kid and a safety belt snapped on a roller coaster you were on, you have been afraid of them. You never really felt safe on any ride that went fast, or tipped you to the side. This ride did both.

Sebastian seemed to notice that you were afraid because the next thing you knew, one of his hands was resting on the hand that was gripping the metal safety bar to death.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks softly, eyes full of concern.

You nod weakly, feeling the blood drain from your face "I'm fine"

"Are you afraid?" he asks.

You nod.

"Do you want to get off?" he asks, "I didn't know you didn't like these kinds of things"

"Yes I want to get off" you say shakily "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" he murmurs "It's I that should be sorry for not noticing" he begins to move the metal bar "come on"

You're about to help him unlatch the metal bar when suddenly a voice boomed from the speakers "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE RIDE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN"

You turn to look at him, total panic on your face "too late"

Sebastian looks at you worriedly and then moves his arm around you "It's okay, just stay close to me. You'll be okay"

You quickly move yourself under his arm and Sebastian holds you against him as his other hand holds the metal bar. The ride begins to move off, slowly at first but gently gathering speed.

Sebastian talks to you all the while as the ride gets faster and faster and the wind whips your hair all around you. As the ride tips you sideways and swings you wildly up and down, Sebastian keeps talking. He tells you funny stories about Kimi and about how it feels to drive the car. He keeps you distracted from the wild screams of the other passengers and the wind and the music.

Soon the ride starts slowing down and Sebastian breathes out a sigh of relief and looks down at you. You have your eyes tightly shut and you're holding onto Sebastian like he's your lifeline.

"Y/N?" Sebastian asks gently "the ride has stopped"

You slowly open your eyes and look up at Sebastian's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks softly.

You nod and quickly sit up in the carriage, tugging at the bolt holding the bar tight. You lift the bar up and with shaky legs, get down from the ride.

Sebastian follows behind you, guilt in his eyes "Y/N I am so so sorry, I should not have forced you to ride this with me"

"It's fine" you say with a small smile "you tried to get me off the ride, it wasn't your fault and besides, I chose to get on the thing it's my fault"

"But still...I should have known you didn't like those rides" he replies.

"I didn't tell you, like I said It's my fault and I don't blame you" you nudge his shoulder "I still get to sit in Margarita right?"

"Of course!" Sebastian replies "in fact you can have anything you want right now, I feel pretty shit for letting you go on that ride"

"Seb, stop" you pull on his sleeve and make him look at you "stop feeling guilty, it's fine. I'm fine. Okay? All I want to do now is get a hot chocolate and see some Christmas lights okay?" You lean up and gently press a kiss to his forehead "It was one silly ride, not the end of the world and I still love you okay?"

Sebastian nods and leans down to kiss you softly "I just worry, that's all"

"There is no need" you reply before taking his hand "come on, you're buying me the biggest hot chocolate with marshmallows ever!" you smile at him and he gives you a smile in return.

"Okay, fine. So long as I can have one"

"Well...so long as it's okay with your trainer?" you reply with a smirk.

"It's winter break, I can eat what I want" he replies.

"Suuuuuuuure" you respond "because winter break means stuffing your face, not gathering data on the new car"

"It does say that" Sebastian replies with a grin "In my contract it says during winter break I can eat what I want"

"I bet it does" you reply "because you see all drivers doing that over break"

"I'll just exercise before testing" he declares looking down at you as you reach the small cafe.

"Uh huh, they'll be winching you into that Ferrari next year" you say cheekily, earning a small chuckle from Sebastian and a light tap on your arm.

Yeah, he was starting to feel better and so was you. That's what you did together, picked each other up when the other felt bad and making sure each other was okay. That was how you worked together and you both made a pretty good team.

You spent the rest of the evening drinking hot chocolate and watching the Christmas lights twinkle into life as the night drew in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
